battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anakin Skyobiliviator
"Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." ―Count Dooku, to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker Please no profanity in my talk page. Why thank you Yes, I have seen your blog. It's a wonderful idea. Eventually they will have to cave in to pressure. MaxReebo 18:07, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Editing For my glorious yet slightly unexpected return to this Wiki, I have an idea. Since my main area of expertise is modding/bugs/glitches and all those sorts of occasionaly game-ruining things, I could focus on creating articles on and cleaning up those pages. Good idea? I'll be making a list of pages to create in my sandbox which I am yet to create. Sam1207 15:00, April 19, 2012 (UTC) *Edit: Also, feel free to use any BF2 vids from my YouTube Channel if you need to, as long as I'm properly attributed. Sam1207 15:03, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you I would just like to take the time to thank you and Kingo for the great freedom of editing on this wiki. If I was doing what I am now on Wookieepedia, I'm sure it would go unappreciated. Also, I plan to take a bunch more pictures tomorrow for articles that need them. I am pleased to be a part of the team. MaxReebo 03:17, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I've been bogged down with so much work it's unbelievable. I'll try working on the weapons pages; ____, or Kingo sent me a load of transparent images for the weapons pages, so I'll try sort them all out. Jedi Admiral 14:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Battlefront Party Okay, we need at least a week's notice and I need to make a page about it. Next weekend? I'll get a page up as soon as possible about that. Have you patched to the latest version (1.1)? Sam1207 15:00, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Not bad. We're in stalemate at this point I'd wager. Theta-192 17:34, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Oops I almost forgot he was called Kingo here, then. Jedi Admiral Edits I'm on it now. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:18, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Game I know. The game starts at 6pm but I'll start hosting the game at 5:30. That way there's half an hour for everyone to join. Also make sure that message box you made says that you need to create a profile with your Wikia name so everyone knows who's who. And what's the point in changing the server name/password? Firstly there's a limit to how long the server name can be, and second, a simple password makes it easier for people to join. We don't even need a password, I can just boot anyone who comes to the server whose not an editor. Sam1207 10:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) * I think we'll go with this: Also how would you rate the instructions I wrote? :D Sam1207 10:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) sam something is wrong about sam's blog posts because I went one of his blog post and there are no comments because it says you can not add comments at this article wshat should he do? Obi wan masterexxx10 14:42, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Message Box Thank you, I have already redistributed message boxes to talk pages. Sam1207 08:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC) online today when I login to gamespy than I click a person to play but it said your cd is not authorized to play this game what should I do? Obi wan masterexxx10 00:07, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Awesome I didn't even notice until now! Thanks for the promotion. Wish me luck on my last exam tomorrow. Once it is done, I can spend much more time working on the wiki. Just for confirmation: the game on Saturday will be held at 11:00am for my timezone? MaxReebo 00:14, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Signature When I hover over the link to your user page on your sig, 2 grey bars appear over it. Coding error or just no browser support for the code? Btw, please archive your talk page, it's far too long and takes ages to load even with my 12 MB internet connection ;) Sam1207 20:27, April 24, 2012 (UTC) and another thing what is sams youtube user? Obi wan masterexxx10 00:14, April 25, 2012 (UTC) pics Ummm which ones? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 06:58, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:BF Game Certainly, I'll video. I might put it on my YouTube channel afterwards :) and the sig error must just be Chrome Sam1207 14:54, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Video Ok, I'll have to install the 1.3 patch first though. Sam1207 10:26, April 26, 2012 (UTC) hello how should I archive my talk page? Obi wan masterexxx10 13:15, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Channel The channel was closed, remember, because anyone could have seen the password in your sandbox. You can still embed the video on this Wiki from my channel. Sam1207 18:13, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Theme Umm Kashyyyk: Docks Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 19:35, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Questions Is chance.purvis still active at all? He hasn't been on in ages and he's the only one with bureaucrat rights. Second, are we playing with bots or not in the game? Lastly, and most importantly, can everyone make the game that time? I tried to pick it before it gets late in the evening over here in the UK, but unfortunately timezones mean I had to make it at 1/2pm in USA. Is that OK? Sam1207 21:47, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Background Could you take it please. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 17:10, April 27, 2012 (UTC) IMPORTANT THE BATTLEFRONT GAME IS NOW ON SUNDAY INSTEAD OF SATURDAY. Same time, but something's come up and I can't make tomorrow evening. Sorry for any inconvinence. Sam1207 19:19, April 27, 2012 (UTC) *Yeah, sorry, hope it's still okay for everyone. Sam1207 22:12, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Game I can't install the 1.3 patch, it won't work. Will try it again today, but I might not be able to use the free camera during our game :( Sam1207 09:01, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sound Different Well I had less than a min to type my last reply, as I was already late. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:05, April 28, 2012 (UTC) https://www.facebook.com/pages/Who-Else-Wants-Star-Wars-Battlefront-III-/162945943807932 here is the link nearly at 3000 likes hi I dont know if I could play battlefront 2 online tomorrow because after I run a new mod map the game has stopped working and after I reinstall the game again and I went to that site for the 1.3 patch it wont let me run so what should I do? Obi wan masterexxx10 23:59, April 28, 2012 (UTC) x( neader of them wont evean work Obi wan masterexxx10 03:50, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:GCW/CW I think both, although I agree with you about the Dark Troopers. Sam1207 09:02, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Exam Yes I'm revising for one now. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:21, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Also Permission to give the homepage an overhaul? It hasn't been updated in a while. Sam1207 12:46, April 29, 2012 (UTC) patch ok when I went to the link and than I download and run the patch it was complete and another problem when I start my online it sayed your connection was refuse what should I do? Obi wan masterexxx10 14:26, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat On chat Sam1207 15:50, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Music Nope. I don't think I changed anything when I redid the homepage. Sam1207 16:01, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Now that you've messaged me, I have and I like it xD Maybe I'll do something like that if I have the time here :D EternalBlaze 18:12, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok Sure, I'll take a look when I have time :) also, what the hell is wrong with the background? It's all green! Sam1207 21:16, May 1, 2012 (UTC) *I get you're trying to make the Wiki look summer-y but it really 'doesn't work. It just looks strange. Sam1207 21:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC) **It's just the green that ruins it. If there wasn't an annoying file size limit then just having that picture as a whole BG would work. Unfortunately you can't even see the picture. Sam1207 21:26, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ***There, much better. Sam1207 21:26, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ****Well, my opinion, but a bright green interface for a Wiki about a Star Wars first person shooter just seems a bit... strange to me. I'll be on chat Sam1207 21:29, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Changes Don't worry, I'm not thinking of making any drastic changes. Sam1207 22:07, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Background The problem I can see is that it's basically a white border round it, can hardly see the background, sorry. 'Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:11, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Wow. Wow thank you! What an honour, thanks for nominating me. The background looks better now. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 11:40, May 2, 2012 (UTC) He went on a extended leave. Erex Malren-Message Me - Blog 21:52, May 2, 2012 (UTC) CSS Don't you see the Background? I'm trying to find better ways for the buttons to be SWBFII like, but without doing wierd stuff, and I'm also going to change the searchbar so it has an image on it. RE:Other I'm trying to think of what else would be cool to the site. So its on going project. Erex Malren-Message Me - Blog 22:08, May 2, 2012 (UTC) whoa ok when I went to the main page than I was viewing some stuff but theres a music playing itself from battlefront main them and I got scared when the song played because I have my volume loud Obi wan masterexxx10 20:58, May 3, 2012 (UTC) maine theme I liked this track and thx and why you changed the kashyyyke dock pic and put with two blue colors pic on this wiki? Obi wan masterexxx10 21:05, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Music I heard it yesterday, it's the SWBF soundtracks isn't it? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 08:47, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes Oh OK! Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 11:59, May 4, 2012 (UTC) and I very like that music and im trying to remake the online party again because me and maxreedo coulden play online so it will be on may 13th Obi wan masterexxx10 19:15, May 4, 2012 (UTC) OK Looks and sounds great. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 21:10, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Alright I finish uni on the 10th of May, give me some tasks then OK, I'll have 'till October to do them. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:09, May 5, 2012 (UTC) MOD idea The mod idea looks good, there's someone on game toast who knows how to add ground and space maps together. The only problem with it is the size, I've played big maps, and BFII's AI just aren't enough to make a large area feel like a battle. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:01, May 6, 2012 (UTC) That could work. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 17:23, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes That looks a great idea, I'll look into it properly in the morning, but good idea. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 21:13, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Vandal 6 times I've had to block him now, he keeps on adding nonsense to the page as well as removing the mod content header from the Clone Shadow Trooper and Storm Shadow Trooper pages. I just blocked a IP from him as well. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 07:47, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm back Family issues came up unexpectedly so I have been away for a while and I missed the planned game a week or so ago. I am now fit for service. I see I was awarded wikian of the month so I must thank you greatly for that title. MaxReebo 17:55, May 8, 2012 (UTC) OK Please go ahead, I'm too busy with revision at the moment, but thanks. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 20:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Just a guess. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 21:02, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh and sorry, but I though all mod content only has the mod content category, it's so it won't confuse in normal categories. re: I went on Google for a cool Jedi picture and I stumbled across the one I have now, so I really don't know where it's from (sorry). And I have not checked out the music on the front page, I'll be sure to do so after typing this xD EternalBlaze 22:56, May 8, 2012 (UTC) re: I liked it xD It added that epic feel to the page (or that's what I thought at least xD) EternalBlaze 01:31, May 9, 2012 (UTC) DL20A It is a weapon but not an in game weapon. For now I want to keep all mod content in the mod content category only. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 07:52, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Category Good Idea. And if it's in any game it's normal content, with a note in the trivia about the mod, or if it's a big enough article, make a separate page i.e.: Weapon (mod content). Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 14:36, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Search Who updated the search box and what page is that on??? I really want to know!! Sam1207 17:29, May 9, 2012 (UTC) really? He just found that out? Wow xD And it's been like a month. I don't blame him though, since your blog looked pretty convincing. I actually totally believed it until you were like "APRIL FOOLS TROLOLOLOLOLOL." EternalBlaze 18:17, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Template I helped you with the template. You can find the template's source page here (or click the second link on the template where it says "Template Source"). You can change the template if you want, since I made some minor edits to it when creating the page. EternalBlaze 18:50, May 9, 2012 (UTC) re: Template You will have to insert the template manually I think, though there may be some way to implement a bot to insert it on every new user's talk page along with the welcoming message or something. And my talk page has been successfully archived :) EternalBlaze 21:22, May 9, 2012 (UTC) re: Hahaha I always feel that loneliness whenever I archive my talk pages because they're just sooooo empty xD But yeah, you can edit anything on the template that you don't like or whatever and put it on anyone's page or whatever... I have, but I can't find it. The most recent one I found was Obi talking about how he maybe MaxReebo couldn't join your online BFII game. EternalBlaze 00:25, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I need help when I try to create a page it said sorry you cant not create this page at this time this is getting weird Obi wan masterexxx10 13:05, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Music Sure, I don't know which one you want though, there are several. Sam1207 15:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I knew it was that one because I saw some funny typos in it (no offense to him or anything) xD EternalBlaze 18:12, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Luke The Black one, with the green lightsabre. Oh and the TCW show makes it clear that only exceptional Clones get 'promoted' to the 501st. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 07:58, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Music I believe there is a music clip for Republic, CIS, Rebels and Empire. I'll try and find out this weekend, although I'm a bit busy, I'll do what I can :) Sam1207 17:21, May 11, 2012 (UTC) *Okay, will do. Sam1207 10:25, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Templates I'm kind of asking for your permission on this, but anyways, here goes. I was wondering if I could like "enhance" templates around the wiki (like make them neater or more noticeable or whatever) or help anyone with future tempaltes if anyone needs it. You don't have to say yes to this, since this was just a suggestion after all, but yeah... EternalBlaze 00:13, May 12, 2012 (UTC) re: Okay, thank you. Right now, I'm working on a template (like a navbox) for the Battlefront series games so it's not like the "See Also" section (that lists every other game). EternalBlaze 02:39, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi today I wasnt active because I went to the prom and than I did a few edits and why on the top left corner there something purple link that sayed current goal 3,000 edits Obi wan masterexxx10 03:16, May 13, 2012 (UTC) re: (About the 'rude' message) No, it's fine. I actually didn't find it rude at all to be honest :) EternalBlaze 11:39, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Rank Would you do the honours of promoting him to Commander please Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 08:39, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Beam Cannon 'click the trigger and the beam goes on for a few seconds' This one. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 11:17, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh and do you have any of the multi views I can work on? re: Rank thank you so much about the rank sometimes I edit to pages like 20 edits everyday that realy cool your the best Anakin Obi wan masterexxx10 14:48, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ARC Pic I forgot to re-upload it, when I find it I'll add it. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 15:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Eta Thanks for the pic. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Re:Good News Cool! And what about the swearing on my talk page thing? Is there any? Sam1207 15:07, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: How stereotypical of you. And yes, I am working on the sound clip, I need to isolate the music from the background noise. Sam1207 19:09, May 17, 2012 (UTC) *Also your infobox at the top of your user pages contains too much all caps. Sam1207 19:14, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Template It looks really good, the commander is a good choice, although the Jet trooper would also be good. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:00, May 18, 2012 (UTC) re: You're welcome, Anakin :) And by the way, if you don't want others editing the templates, I'm pretty sure you can set it so that only people with certain rights can edit the template's source page (like an other page) so you don't have to put on the template: DO NOT EDIT THIS TEMPLATE! I'm just saying for future reference. EternalBlaze 18:14, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but... Though He is called the rebel pilot in BF I he is still the engineer class. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:56, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Well... It's more an issue of balance, compare the rebel pilot/smuggler situation to the Imperial, Republican, and Separatist equivalents, it just make more sense that way. As for the canon issue, I don't believe the Rebel Smuggler exists outside of the SWBF series anyway. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 14:11, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Alert Okay, will do. Next time for that template please add a link so I can get to the user faster. Sam1207 08:35, May 22, 2012 (UTC) *Also, checking out his talk page and noticed rule 8 of the Welcome template is a bit... specific. Maybe get rid of some of the rules and replace with something like "This Wiki will not accept any kind of illegal material anywhere, in the mainspace or userspace. Sam1207 08:40, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Vandal I'm looking at the edits now Thanks. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 12:39, May 22, 2012 (UTC) wookipedia im getting some strange Obi wan masterexxx10s name in some user page | style="overflow: hidden; width: 100%; vertical-align: middle;"| |} Re:Vandal As far as I can see, Crazyweirdo was just trying to help, there's no need to be quite that quick to alert. Also, just wondering, what's the point in guards/ranks? Users who edit here will feel morally obliged to remove malicious edits and alert an admin, and if not, the admins will spot it anyway. Part of the Wiki rules states that you must report vandalism, so it seems a bit pointless. Also ranks aren't really very useful, as they're a bit complicated and that's what edit badges are for. Sam1207 15:29, May 23, 2012 (UTC) re: but around august 2011 after I started contributing this wiki aka a wiki contributer that I was posting my whislist for battlefront 3 then I went to wookipedia and my name was there on Cel jedi user page that was before I sign up to this wiki Obi wan masterexxx10 19:42, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Attendance List What is the point in this? Sam1207 22:18, May 23, 2012 (UTC) strategys BFI and II strategy pages. Well all strategy and glitch pages are awfully stubby at the moment, could you try merging and combining some of them to make bigger, more detailed articles? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 08:42, May 24, 2012 (UTC)